marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
New York City, New York (616)
__TOC__ Map Appearances Agents of Atlas Agents of Atlas #04 (2009) The agents' helicopter is attacked by Captain America who doesn't want the Atlas Foundation to establish in the city. Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #529 (2006) Spider-Man stops criminals driving away. It's the first time he appears with the armor Tony Stark made him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_529 Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) Flash Thompson, Eddy Brock and most of Spider-Man's villains react to his revelation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_533 Amazing Spider-Man #534 (2006) The two sides of the civil war fight. A prisoner transfer is organized by Iron Man and attacked by Captain America's team.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_534 Amazing Spider-Man #536 (2006) Spider-Man escapes into the sewers. Peter Parker goes back to his family, currently hiding in a gymnasium. The day after, he take some time to meditate on a bench. The Parkers check in a motel. Spider-Man show up in a tv show and publicly denounces the Registration Act.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_536 Amazing Spider-Man #537 (2007) A prostitue spots Peter Parker in the motel. Johnny Storm makes a giant spider fire sign to ask Spider-Man to join Captain America's side. In a prison, the Kingpin asks for the Parkers to be taken out. Spider-Man meets with Captain America. A sniper takes position outside the motel while Captain America's team walk through the sewer system.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_537 Amazing Spider-Man #538 (2007) There's a giant fight against the two sides of the Registration Act. In prison, the Kingpin waits with delight. The Snipers take the shot, Aunt May takes the bullet in the stomach.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_538 Amazing Spider-Man #539 (2007) The Motel where the Parkers are hiding. Peter Parker rushes to Aunt May who just got shot down. He takes her to the nearest hospital. Peter goes back to the place the sniper was hiding and find some clue. His research leads him to a gang of weapon smugglers. MJ visits Aunt May at the hospital.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_539 Amazing Spider-Man #540 (2007) MJ calls Peter Parker to give him an update on Aunt May condition. Spider-Man continues his investigation and finds the sniper. He's hurt and dies in the emergency room. Peter visits Aunt May. He calls the Kingpin to tell him he's going to kill him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_540 Amazing Spider-Man #541 (2007) Peter Parker leaves the hospital and goes after the Kingpin. He takes one of the Kingpin's lieutenant to the sewers and threatens him. Peter goes back to the hospital and tells MJ he's going to fight the Kingpin.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_541 Amazing Spider-Man #542 (2007) Peter visits Aunt May.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_542 Amazing Spider-Man #543 (2007) Peter and MJ stay all night in Aunt May's hospital room. Police starts to investigate Aunt May's case. Peter takes Aunt May out of the hospital.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_543 Amazing Spider-Man #544 (2007) Aunt May is in another hospital. One of the doctors recognizes Peter Parker but leaves him go. Jarvis pays the medial bills on behalf of Tony Stark.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_544 Amazing Spider-Man #545 (2007) Peter and MJ spend their last night together. Peter Parker goes to a surprise party for Harry Osborn. He meets Lilly Hallister and Carlie Cooper.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_545 Amazing Spider-Man #546 (2008) A thug with a spider-mask is perpetrating several holdups. JJ Jameson is talking about this on TV. Betty Brant calls Peter about an apartment opportunity. Peter gets several interviews about potential jobs. Jackpot takes control of an truck driving without a driver and threatening to kill someone. Harry Osborn meets Lilly's father.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_546 Amazing Spider-Man #547 (2008) The Blind Spot, a waterfront bar. Boyle, the criminal using a spider mask tries to sell what he stole. He realizes he has Spider-Man webshooter. Baby Bruno Karnelli, when exiting the bar, is kidnapped by Mr Negative's goons. Spider-Man saves a crowd from a falling sign for the Daily Bugle. Boyle start using the webshooter for his crimes and realizes one of the guys he pinched must be Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_547 Amazing Spider-Man #548 (2008) Boyle wants to get back what he sold but Dooley refuses. Spider-Man "carjacks" a taxi cab to go faster. Policemen find Boyle's body and Spider-Man above him. The Medical Examiner's Office. Carlie examinates a body and finds a spider tracer in his mouth.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_548 Amazing Spider-Man #549 (2008) Trying to help her, Spider-Man prevents Jackpot to apprehend a thug.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_549 Amazing Spider-Man #550 (2008) Spider-Man meets Detective Palone who gives him information about the tracer killings. Police helicopters show up to capture him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_550 Amazing Spider-Man #551 (2008) Jackpot helps Spider-Man escape the Police. They go to the Apollo Theater. Spider-Man and Jackpot chase Menace using a police helicopter. Councilwoman Parfrey gets killed in the fight. Spider-Man escapes the Police.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_551 Amazing Spider-Man #552 (2008) Freaks find Curt Connors' lab and believe some of the substance are drugs and start using them. Later that night, he feels sick and transforms. The next morning, a worker finds a cocoon and calls the police and Carlie examinates it. Curt Connors find his lab trashed. When Spider-Man arrives at the cocoon location, the cocoons is broken from inside and a creature emerges. The King Class Club. Harry, Peter, Carlie go to a donation party organized by Lily for his father's run to mayor. Bar with no name. The Bookie organizes bets on the coocon.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_552 Amazing Spider-Man #553 (2008) Freaks escapes from the scene in spite of being shot in the head. He forms another cocoon in the sewers. Carlie examinates the street where the first cocoon was. Freak gets out of the cocoon in yet another form. He leaves the sewers and start killing people. He catches Spider-Man scent and tracks him to the Crowne Plaza where Peter is taking pictures. His fight against Freak trashes the place and Crowne is about to get hurt. Bar with no name. The Bookie organizes bets. Hollister hods a press conference to announce his candidacy for Mayor of New York City. Peter takes pictures for the DB. NYPD HQ. Carlie is working on Freak's residues in the lab. Dr Connors gives her some information about the substance Freak used.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_553 Amazing Spider-Man #554 (2008) Crowne Plaza. Spider-Man fights Freak until he smells the drugs produced in a clandestine lab and goes there. The fight continues in a building and a fire starts. Curt Connors' lab. Spider-Man meets Dr Connors and gets information about Freak's mutation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_554 Amazing Spider-Man #555 (2008) Spider-Man and Wolverine fight mayan ninjas in the snow to help a man they target, Rabin.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_555 Amazing Spider-Man #556 (2008) Spider-Man is in the blizzard. He meets a homeless man who help him stay warm. He then fights a mayan deity. Spider-Man finds Rabin's colleagues but he learns that Rabin is the actual killer.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_556 Amazing Spider-Man #557 (2008) Spider-Man is whith Rabin's colleague when the mayan deity arrives mistaking for his priest. When he realizes his error, he enrages. It then feels that a sacrifice has been made by his true priest. Spider-Man rushes to the precinct. Rabin, Carlie, Spider-Man and the mayan deity converge at the same place and Spider-Man manages to take down the deity and Rabin.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_557 Amazing Spider-Man #558 (2008) Curt Connors' lab. Spider-Man meets with Curt Connors to talk about Freak. When he gets back home, JJ Jameson gets a videotape from Marla telling him she's left him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_558 Amazing Spider-Man #559 (2008) Spider-Man chases Screwball. JJ Jameson does some tai shi but a picture of Spider-Man enrages him. Unknown to everyone, Bobby Carr is stalked by Paperdoll.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_559 Amazing Spider-Man #560 (2008) Paperdoll kills the waitress after she gets some media coverage after Bobby Carr hit her. Carlie and the police examinates the crime scene.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_560 Amazing Spider-Man #562 (2008) Offices of New York Now Magazine. Peter has a job interview but is denied the job because he's blacklisted by Dexter Bennett. Peter has lunch with Betty Brant and they talk about the Spider Tracer Killings. Two Spider-Men show up at the place the Basher talked about in his video. The second Spider-Man is really Screwball and she was hired by the Bookie. Bar with no name. The Bookie organizes bets on The Basher's challenging Spider-Man. When the two spider-men show up, the criminals smell a rat. (the real) Spider-Man shows up looking for the bookie.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_562 Amazing Spider-Man #563 (2008) Bar with no name. Spider-Man fights the criminals present in the bar, until Deke, the bartender calls a time off.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_563 Amazing Spider-Man #565 (2008) Daredevil and Spider-Man take Fracture down. They're being stalked by Kraven's daughter. Peter works at a comic shop. A sniper shoots him. Vin Gonzales gets hit by a car.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_565 Amazing Spider-Man #566 (2008) In the sewers. Kraven's daughter beats Vin up. Vermin fights her. She then gives Vin some head start to flee in the sewers before she starts hunting him. Peter as Daredevil goes to the precinct to look for Vin Gonzales.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_566 Amazing Spider-Man #567 (2008) In the sewers. Kraven's daughter hunts Vin. Peter, as Daredevil finds them. Vermin fights her too, allowing Vin and Peter to escape.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_567 Amazing Spider-Man #568 (2008) Flashback to Spider-Man origins. Spider-Man fights Menace and discovers a sweatshop. Peter asks Harry some help to find a new job. Randall Crowne makes a deal with Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_568 Amazing Spider-Man #569 (2008) Randall Crowne gives a press conference to give Norman Osborn an award and announcing the Thunderbolts are going after Spider-Man. Later, Venom is looking for Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_569 Amazing Spider-Man #571 (2008) Spider-Man fights Anti-Venom, Menace fights Norman Osborn. The Thunderbirds attack Anti-Venom and Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_571 Amazing Spider-Man #573 (2008) Spider-Man and Anti-Venom escape the Coffee Bean.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_573 Amazing Spider-Man #575 (2008) Spider-Man escapes flying clowns.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_575 Amazing Spider-Man #577 (2009) Peter Parker fails his driving license exam. He then comes across the Punisher and decides to follow him as Spider-Man. The Bookie tells JJ Jameson he knows he's involved in the spider tracers killings. JJ Jameson tases him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_577 Amazing Spider-Man #579 (2009) JJ Jameson and Marla meet a lawyer for a divorce procedure. JJJ leaves when a sees a footage of the subway acccident.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_579 Amazing Spider-Man #580 (2009) Aunt May is held hostage in a bank robbery by the Blank. Spider-Man arrives but the Blank manages to escape. Peter meets a FBI contact to fet information on the Blank. Spider-Man takes the Blank down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_580 Amazing Spider-Man #581 (2009) Spider-Man is framed with a spider-tracer put on a dead body. He then evades the police. Peter meets Harry, Lily and Carlie outside the Hollisters'.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_581 Amazing Spider-Man #582 (2009) Bar with no name. The Bookie cracks the mystery of the Spider-tracer killings and gets killed.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_582 Amazing Spider-Man #583 (2009) Spider-Man takes down a high tech criminal. Betty Brant brings Peter to a speed dating event. Spider-Man fights Menace. Betty Brant meets JJ Jameson, sr. Betty organizes a date for Peter but he shows up really late. The day after, Peter spends Betty's birthday evening with her.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_583 Amazing Spider-Man #584 (2009) Bar with no Name. The Shocker and Boomerang find the Bookie's body. The Police examinates the crime scene. Spider-Man evades the Police but he's shot in the shoulder. In a fit gym, Robbie Robertson meets JJ Jameson. The candidates prepare for the election. Lab of Julian Beck. Carlie and Julian Beck come up with a tool to track the spider tracers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_584 Amazing Spider-Man Extra #02 (2009) Amazing Spider-Man #585 (2009) Menace trashes a Hollister's rally. Spider-Man, already hurt fights him. He's beaten up and Menace let him be put under arrest by the Police. Harry discovers that Lilly is Menace.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_585 Amazing Spider-Man #586 (2009) Menace takes Spider-Man down. Harry discovers Lilly is Menace. Lilly explains herself to Harry.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_586 Amazing Spider-Man #587 (2009) Bill and Lily Hollister examinate the last polling numbers. The other policemen involved in the conspiracy turn against Vin.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_587 Amazing Spider-Man #588 (2009) Carlie tells Bill and Lily Hollister about the spider tracers conspiracy. Two policemen come to put her under arrest. Menace attacks the policemen. Spider-Man fights menace. He and Harry manages to have Menace take a substance to take her down. She's revealed to be Lily.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_588 Amazing Spider-Man #590 (2009) The Fantastic Four want Spider-Man to join them in an adventure to Macroverse.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_590 Amazing Spider-Man #591 (2009) Carlie helps Harry deal with his alcoholism. JJ Jameson asks Marla to reconsider the divorce. Nora starts dating Randy Robertson. JJ Jameson, sr starts dating Aunt May.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_591 Amazing Spider-Man #593 (2009) In the subway, Spider-Man stops a criminal. The police almost takes him down but the crowd helps him escape. Spider-Man is hunted by a dedicated task force. He then fights the new Vulture and gets blinded.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_593 Amazing Spider-Man #594 (2009) Spider-Man fights the new Vulture. Spider-Man webs up a criminal to use as a bait for the Vulture. When he arrives, they fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_594 Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Menace visits Harry's apartment. Lily shows she's pregnant. Harry decides to take the job offer from his father.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 Amazing Spider-Man #596 (2009) In Harry's apartment, Peter and Harry talk about Harry joining the Avengers. Spider-Man saves people from a burning building.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_596 Amazing Spider-Man #597 (2009) Octopus bots start to infiltrate the city systems.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_597 Amazing Spider-Man #599 (2009) Nora is threatened if she gets the Osborn story out.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_599 Amazing Spider-Man #600 (2009) Bar With No Name. Daredevil and Spider-Man fight the criminals. The police, tipped by Daredevil arrest them. Peter arrives late at a reharsal dinner. Octopus bots infiltrate the city systems. Spider-Man swings in the city and is attacked by the city systems. Doctor Octopus takes control of the city. Spider-Man and the Avengers do some damage control.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_600 Amazing Spider-Man #602 (2009) In his lair, the Chameleon steals the identity of a street artist.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_602 Amazing Spider-Man #603 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_603 Amazing Spider-Man #604 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_604 Amazing Spider-Man #605 (2009) MJ Watson is hosting "Sewn up", a reality TV show. She got Peter Parker, Harry Osborn and two of Peter's cousins tickets. They are watched from afar by Raptor. Peter Parker is at batting cage in a park. Harry Osbron comes by.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_605 Amazing Spider-Man #606 (2009) Upper East Side. Madame Web is still prisoner of Kraven's family. She must tell them what Spider-Man is doing. Spidey goes on some crimefighting to relax: all sort of bad luck happens. The Black Cat is back. She brings him on a job where she has to steal a notebook. They find a corpse and encounter Diablo. After escaping, Black Cat kisses Spidey in front of a TV studio. They're filming and MJ sees the video on a street screen.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_606 Amazing Spider-Man #608 (2009) Spider-Man chases Screwball. Spider-Man is attacked by Kaine.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_608 Amazing Spider-Man #609 (2009) Spider-Man fights Kaine. He's then challenged online by Screwball.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_609 Amazing Spider-Man #611 (2009) Upper East Side. The Kravinov women are talking about their plans and Madame Web. Ana brings Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin).http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_611 Amazing Spider-Man #612 (2010) Electro accidently provokes a blackout.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_612 Amazing Spider-Man #613 (2010) Dexter Bennett's townhouse. Electro blackmails Dexter Bennet.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_613 Amazing Spider-Man #614 (2010) People around the town turn off their electric devices to feed Electro. He appears on TV to rally people to his cause.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_614 Amazing Spider-Man #615 (2010) Spider-Man visits Betty Brant. she gives her info on Deshawn Price. He leaves to go to Governors Island.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_615 Avengers/Invaders Avengers/Invaders #06 (2009) Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #03 (2007) Komodo is sent to take down the Shocker, Boomerang and Hydro-man. When she and War Machine arrives, Spider-Man is already fighting them. The criminals manage to escape, but then they're engaged by a trio of men wearing a gold and red spider armor/costume. Avengers: The Initiative #04 (2007) The cadets are sent to do crowd control while the heroes are fighting the Hulk. When they're taken down, the cadets are on for a fight against the Hulk and his friend. Avengers: The Initiative #05 (2008) The Shadow Initiative is sent to free the Hulk's prisoners. Avengers: The Initiative #07 (2007) JJ Jameson watches the coverage of the fight between Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spiders. Avengers: The Initiative #015 (2008) Flashback to the time when Crusader infiltrated Earth. The Initiative cadets fight the Skrull army. Avengers: The Initiative #017 (2008) Nick Fury's team rest, and prepare for the next fight. They watch the Skrull public announcement about the transition. Avengers: The Initiative #018 (2008) Nick Fury's team is going back to the fight. Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) The former New Warriors help Gauntlet and Tigra escape from the Hood goons. They all decide to go on resistance against Osborn. Black Panther Black Panther #023 (2006) Wakandan Embassy. T'Challa decides his next moves. Black Panther #024 (2006) Wakandan Embassy. Tony Stark demands to talk to T'Challa. The Secret Headquarters of Captain America's anti-registration Underground. T'Challa meets with various heroes. Black Panther #025 (2006) The Secret Headquarters of Captain America's anti-registration Underground. T'Challa works with Captain Marvel. Black Panther and Storms join the final battle of the Civil War. Wakandan Embassy. All personel evacuate. Cable Cable #021 (2010) Cable and Hope travel in time to New Amsterdam, 1614. Bishop is there with them. Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool #030 (2006) Cable and Deadpool discuss whose side they're on. Cable offers asylum to Captain America's team. Cable & Deadpool #032 (2006) Wade Wilson's Appartment. Cable and Deadpool decide they now know which side they're on. Captain America Captain America #022 (2006) S.H.I.E.L.D. Administrative Affairs Building: Agent 13 is having a psych eval. Later, in a cemetary, it is revealed that the S.H.I.E.L.D. evaluator is Faustus and that he's working with the Red Skull. Flashback to Cap fighting the registration and having a night with Agent 13. Captain America #023 (2006) Bucky infiltrates a S.H.I.E.L.D. to access the computers. He then escapes a cape killers squad. Captain America #024 (2006) Captain America infiltrates a Hydra base. When he escapes the burning base, he faces a cape killers squad that is then taken down by Sharon Carter. Kronas Building. Arnim Zola and the Red Skull work on their plan. Captain America #025 (2006) Flashback to Captain America's origin. Flashback to Cap fighting the nazis before the US entered WW2. In present day, Captain America is brought to the courthouse and shot by a sniper. Falcon and Bucky go after Crossbones. Captain America dies in the hospital and Sharon Carter realizes she was the one who shot the mortal shot. Captain America #050 (2009) Captain America (Bucky) fights a team of high technology criminals. Captain America: Reborn #01 (2009) Flashback to the day Steve Rogers' mother died. Civil War Civil War #01 (2006) Johnny Storm is attacked by the crowd when he goes to a nightclub. Six miles above NY, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. When he refuses to comply to the registration act, Captain America is put under arrest but he escapes. Civil War #02 (2006) Six miles above NY, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Maria Hill leads the S.H.I.E.L.D. after Captain America. Registered super-heroes take down a giant doombot. The New Avengers are taken prisoner by a cape killers squad. Captain America's team free them and introduce them to the Resistance. Civil War #03 (2006) Geffen-Meyer Chemicals. Captain America's team is ambushed by Iron Man's team. Thor's clone arrives on site. Civil War #04 (2006) Geffen-Meyer Chemicals. The fight continues. Bill Foster is killed. Secret Avengers Headquarters. The Combattants rest and recover. Some leave the resistance. Civil War #05 (2006) Sue and Johnny Storm espace a cape killers squad. Six miles above NY, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Maria Hill sends super villains after Spider-Man, in the sewers. Punisher helps him. Captain America's new HQ. Captain America's side meet, they're joined by the Storms and Punisher who brings a badly hurt Spider-Man. Tigra gives information to Iron Man Civil War #06 (2006) Captain America's safehouse. Captain America supervises the Punisher's operation. When he's back he kills super villains who asked to join the Resistance. Captain America expels him. Civil War #07 (2006) Six miles above NY, S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Tony Stark is the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War: Choosing Sides #01 (2006) While sitting out of a big fight between the two sides of the Registration Act, Ant-Man (O'Grady) saves a kid from being hurt. Civil War: Front Line #01 (2006) Sally Floyd appartment. Spider-Man visits Sally and explains his reason to support the Registration Act. Civil War: Front Line #02 (2006) Prodigy, drunk, make a fuss. Iron Man puts him under arrest. Civil War: Front Line #03 (2006) Sally Floyd, blindfolded, is brought to meet a group of resistant. She then witnesses a fight between anti and pro registration combattants, Thunderclap and Bantam. Bantam gets killed by accident. Joe's Marine Mania. It's revealed the owner is a sleeper atlantean agent. Civil War: Front Line #04 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich compare their investigation. Ben Urich is attacked by the Green Goblin. Civil War: Front Line #05 (2006) Sally Floyd sells her story to "The Alternative" newspaper. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents come in and when she refuses to give her source, she's is arrested. Civil War: Front Line #06 (2006) Geffen-Meyer Chemical Plant. Ben Urich is witness to the fight in which Bill Foster is killed by Clor. Wonder Man discover an atlantean sleeper cell Civil War: Front Line #07 (2006) The Green Goblin kills every atlanteans of the sleeper cell. Civil War: Front Line #08 (2006) Ben Urich examinates the sleeper cell's warehouse ruins. Sally Floyd gets a blind date. She's found by Captain America. An Atlantean diplomatic party comes to NY to negociate peace. Norman Osborn shoots at them, stopping the peace process. Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Sally Floyd interviews Captain America. Norman Osborn is interrogated by the Police. Ben Urich's house. Peter Parker helps Urich hack into Stark corporate numbers Civil War: Front Line #010 (2006) Ms Marvel gives Sally Floyd sensitive information. Civil War: Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War #01 (2007) Geffen-Meyer Chemicals. Flashback to Clor killing Goliath. Civil War: The Initiative #01 (2007) While flying, Iron Man reviews the next teams under the banner of the Initiative. Civil War: War Crimes #01 (2007) Underground kills Slyde on behalf of Hammerhead. Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #01 (2006) Secret safehouse. The Young Avengers learn of the Runaways but Captain America refuses to let them go to L.A.. They go anyway. Daredevil Daredevil #118 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_2_118 Daredevil #501 (2009) Somewhere beneath New York. Daredevil kills Izo and is acknowledged as a master of the Hand.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_501 Daredevil #502 (2010) Daredevil reveals to White Tiger and Black Tarantula is not dead and he leaves.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_502 Dark Reign Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #02 (2009) Simon Williams' apartment. Flashback to the night when Grim Reaper recruits his brother into the lethal legion. Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #03 (2009) Flashback to the fight between the Lethal Legion and the Dark Avengers. Norman Osborn escapes. The Grey Gargoyle has dinner with Karla Sofen and exchanges information against a role in the Dark Avengers. Dark Reign: Made Men #01 (2009) Norman Osborn has a job for the original Spymaster. He wants to have something stolen in Europe. After the job, Spymaster fakes his death and disappears. The Enforcer refuses to join the Hood's gang. Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #01 (2009) Venom (as Spider-Man) stops a bank robbery by General Wolfram, eats one of his arms and take the money. In an undefined strip-club, MacGargan celebrates and picks up a stripper In a hospital, the Redeemer comes to visit General Wolfram. They're joined by other Z-List criminals to take down Spider-Man. Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #02 (2009) Venom (as Spider-Man) ignites a gang war in order to make crime rates go up and embarrass JJ Jameson. In the subway, Dr Shep Gunderson meditates about the need of Spider-Man to be redeemed. Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #03 (2009) The gang War between the Rolling Sevens and the Park Avenue Players is still raging and fueled by Venom actions. Called in after a threat of a nuclear weapon, Venom kills and maims the Redeemer's team. Dark Reign: The Hood #01 (2009) The Hood is stalked by White Fang. Piledriver and Bushwacker are scoping a point uptown. Madame Masque points a gun at Bubu Marzouk to know which truck contains his money. The Hood's gang celebrates in safehouse #4. Parker Robbins gets home to sleep. When going back to work he's attacked by White Fang.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_Hood_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The Hood #02 (2009) White Fang beats up the Hood until he gets help from Dormammu. In safehouse #4, he asks to know details about the occult. The safehouse is destroyed by fire. Parker Robbins goes to visit his mother in St Martin's convalescent home but she doesn't seem to recognize him and his family. He then goes to visit Satana to get information on Dormammu. Dark Reign: The Hood #03 (2009) Parker Robbins visit his mother that Dormammu's just cured. Dark Reign: The Hood #04 (2009) Hood's safehouse 3. Satanna installs her magic sanctuary. The Hood selects a few of his gang members to go fight Force and help the Shocker. Dark Reign: The Hood #05 (2009) Parker Robbins visits his mother. Her condition has come back to her previous state. Hood's safehouse 3. The Hood brings back Scorcher, severely beaten. They decide to finish Force. Dark Reign: The List: Amazing Spider-Man #01 (2009) Spider-Man patrols and ponders about Norman Osborn's proeminence. Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Somewhere beneath New York: Daredevil is subjected to a test of resilience by the Hand, then Bullseye and a H.A.M.M.E.R. team show up to kill them. Bullseye make Daredevil follow him in hell's kitchen. In a building Lady Bullseye reports to Wilson Fisk that Daredevil seems to be dead in an explosion. Dark Reign: The List: Punisher #01 (2009) Norman Osborn unleashes the full force of H.AM.M.E.R. to find the Punisher. Frank escapes and Norman tells Daken to go take him down. After a long fight, Daken kills the Punisher and cuts him in small pieces. Dark Reign: Young Avengers #01 (2009) The new Young Avengers kill grocery store robbers. Later on, they have a drink in a bar. While trying to help an old lady, Melter accidently kills her. Dark Reign: Young Avengers #03 (2009) The new Young Avengers team up with the Young AVengers to show their value while New York is attacked by Hydra. Dark Reign: Young Avengers #04 (2009) Executioner kills his mother, Princess Python. Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #078 (2009) The girl who leaked Daken's footage is killed. Osborn stages a courthouse break in order to make Daken's picture shine. Dark Wolverine #081 (2010) Moonstone is looking for Daken and finds him in a japanese restaurant where they have a talk. After Daken tells her a story when he was young, he leaves. Deadpool Deadpool - Suicide Kings #02 (2009) Doctor Voodoo Doctor Voodoo #03 (2010) Doctor Voodoo and his brother (possessing Daimon Hellstorm) teleport in. There Jericho is shoot by the Hood and gets possessed by Nightmare.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Doctor_Voodoo:_Avenger_of_the_Supernatural_Vol_1_3 Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #538 (2006) Yancy St, Ms Marvel fight Silverclaw. The Thing meets the Yancy Street gang. Fantastic Four #539 (2006) Secret Underground Lair. The Yancy St gang join Captain America's Resistance. During a prisoner transfer, there's a fight between pro and anti registration combattants. To further the mess, some of the combattants are controlled by the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker. Horrified by the destruction, the Thing decides to leave the USA. Fantastic Four #541 (2006) The Thing takes the plane off New York. Fantastic Four #570 (2009) The FF battle the Wizard's giant robot. It appears the Wizard has led some experiment with clones. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #014 (2006) The Vulture is proposed to be released from Prison if he goes after Spider-Man. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #015 (2006) Deb Whitman is having a public event in a bookshop to promote the book she wrote when she heard of Spider-Man true identity. It gets attacked by the Vulture. Peter Parker, who was present in a disguise, changes into Spider-Man and fights him. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #016 (2006) Spider-Man picks up an unconscious Vulture. He wakes up in a hospital, he had a cerebrovascular accident. Later, he asks Spider-Man to kill him. Deb Whitman explains to Betty Brant the reason she wrote the book: she needs the money to pay for medical fees. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #017 (2007) Spider-Man prevents a helicopter crash. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #018 (2007) Flash Thompson has dinner with Betty Brant. In the bathroom, Betty is attacked by spiders. She's then framed as a drug user. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #019 (2007) Miss Arrow provokes an accident. Betty is put under arrest by policemen. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #020 (2007) Miss Arrow talks to a shadowy spider figure in a church. Spider-Man watches Aunt May in her hospital room from outside. Miss Arrow join Flash Thompson at a bowling lane and attacks his date. She reveals to be Ero. Spider-Man arrives and fights her. She escapes with Flash. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #021 (2007) Spider-Man escapes the police. Flash Thompson wakes up webbed up in a church. Miss Arrow needs him to reproduce. Spider-Man finds them and starts a fight. He's taken down. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #022 (2007) In the church, Ero tries to feed Spider-Man with her egg but Betty Brant arrives and shoot her. She flees. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #023 (2007) Lieber's Gym. Spider-Man offers JJ Jameson to takes a shot at him to evacuate his rage. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #024 (2007) Aunt May is still in hospital. Heroes for Hire Heroes For Hire #01 (2006) Heroes for Hire breaks in a villains warehouse but it was actually a setup. Heroes For Hire #02 (2006) Heroes for Hire meet Captain America at a Hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse. Paladin betrays them and take everyone down before calling the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk Hulk #014 (2009) When on a mission, Domino discovers the identity of the Red Hulk. She manages to escape. The Red Hulk assembles a team to get her, she assembles X-Force. Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #127 (2009) Assault on New Olympus #01 (2009) Hebe is interviewed for her job at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Peter Parker has lunch with Hebe and kisses her just when Hercules arrive. Enraged, he strikes at Peter and a fight starts between Hercules and Spider-Man. Hebe and Hercules kiss. Athena, Hercules and Amadeus Cho are joined by Spider-Man and some Avengers to fight Hera.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Assault_On_New_Olympus_Vol_1_1 Incredible Hercules #139 (2010) People react to Continuum®.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_139 Iron Man Iron Man #013 (2006) Tony Stark records a public announcement about the recent events and the Registration Act. He's approached by one of the US President counselors and asked how he'd feel about taking command of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel Divas Marvel Divas #01 (2009) Patsy Walker's apartment. Patsy is working on her new book. She then meets her agent and have a release party where Monica Rambeau and Felicia Hardy appear. When the glamazons show up, the three of them ditch the party. Flashback to a speed dating evening and a couple of nights out. The four girls meet at a bar. Felica recounts how she visited office space with Thomas Firehart. They have a fight when it comes to the money. Angelica tells them she has cancer. Marvel Divas #02 (2009) Angelica and her friends meet the Night Nurse and Dr Strange who confirm she has cancer. Felicia gets denied a bank loan. The girls have a walk and go shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue to have a good time. Daimon Hellstorm shows up and tells Patsy he can cure Angelica but he wants her soul in exchange. Marvel Divas #03 (2009) Angelica talks to a priest. Angelica starts feeling the side effects of the chemiotherapy and gets a new haircut. Monica goes to a mystical objects auction on behalf of Brother Voodoo. Black Cat and Puma have a fight on the roof of the museum of natural history. They break up. Marvel Divas #04 (2009) Superheroines are having a yoga lesson by Danny Rand. Angelica asks her friend to help her free Hellcat from Hell. They ask Brother Voodoo's help to go to Hell. Angelica Jones is cured for now. The girls celebrate at Felica Hardy's. Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #021 (2009) Rivers of Blood are flooding New York. Osborn's Avengers are doing damage control. Mighty Avengers #023 (2009) The Young Avengers are changed back to human. Cassie and Vision are back from their fight with Chton. Mighty Avengers #025 (2009) In Yancy St, Hercules disguised as the Red Hulk fights The Thing to distract him. Mighty Avengers #026 (2009) Johnny Storm is attacked by Vision disguised as the Red Ghost. Hercules fights the Thing. At some point, Vision and Hercules reveal their ruse. The Torch and the Thing rush to the Baxter Building Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Ms Marvel takes down Prowler for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Shroud's penthouse. Arachne meets Shroud. They're attacked by cape killers and must escape. Ms. Marvel #47 (2010) Spider-Man and Ms Marvel take down a techno bank robber before having dinner. New Avengers New Avengers #021 (2006) Shield Helicarrier over New York. Cap escapes from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America visit Henry Pym to ask for his help but the refuses and calls the S.H.I.E.L.D. but Cap manages to escape. New Avengers #023 (2006) Jessica Drew is put under arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. When she escapes Hydra, she joins Captain America's Resistance. New Avengers #049 (2009) On the docks, Luke Cage and Norman Osborn find the Skrull that abducted Luke's baby. New Avengers #051 (2009) The Hood's penthouse. Dormammu asks the Hood to go and kill the other candidates to the Sorcerer Supreme title. New Avengers #052 (2009) The Hood's penthouse. The Hood comes back severely injured from his confrontation with Doctor Strange. New Avengers #055 (2009) Doctor Jonas Harrow's Laboratory. The power drainer is brought to Harrow so he can fix it. New Avengers #055 (2009) The Hood's hideout. The gang is waiting for the Hood to show at the usual rendez-vous. Harrow tell the gangbangers they can take on Osborn without the Hood. New Avengers #058 (2009) The Hood's hideout. The Hood and Madame Masque come back from Cuba and learn of the situation with Harrow and Osborn. New Avengers: The Reunion New Avengers: The Reunion #01 (2009) Nomad: Girl Without A World Nomad: Girl Without A World #01 (2009) Rikki working in a restaurant, going to buy dinner, and training. When she hears the news that Captain America (Bucky) is in a fight nearby, she rushes in because she wants to meet him. Black Widow discourages her. Aiken Garvey High School. Rikki goes to high school and hangs out with this world's version of his brother. There's an election for the president of the student body and one of the teenagers gets a lot of support from various group of students. They start to enforce his civic duty with a lot of zeal. At night, Rikki investigates in the high school and follow some students in the basement, where she's attacked by a weredog. She manages to escape to her apartment where she finds someone gave her the Nomad's costume. Nomad: Girl Without a World #02 (2009) John buys Rikki a smoothie. An explosion happens just outside the bar. Nomad and Falcon take down Flag Smasher. John is hurt and taken to the hospital. Aiken Garvey High School. Desmond Daniels gets more support for his campaign. It is revealed the Secret Empire is linked to the strange behaviour of the students. Rikki visits John. He tries to kiss her but she rejects him, seeing him as her brother. While she patrols at night, John ask to learn more of of the campaign. Nomad: Girl Without a World #03 (2010) Aiken Garvey High School. Rikki tries to reconnect with John but he rejects her. While patroling, she is kidnapped by Mad Dog and an unknown man from the Secret Empire. Aiken Garvey High School. During a campaign meeting to support Desmond Daniels, a mind-controlled Nomad tells the crowd she endorses him and unmasks. The news of the victory starts riots in the streets. Nomad: Girl Without a World #03 (2010) After she escaped, Rikki tries to stop the riots before the police attacks the student. She gets some help from the Young Avengers. John is killed. Punisher Punisher #09 (2009) Henry is apprehended by Megatak while Frank deals with the dirty dozen. Two cops discover Frank Castle's family graves have been dug up. Bar with no name. GW Bridge tries to escape Basilisk and Death Adder. The Punisher comes to help him. Punisher #010 (2009) Frank and GW Bridge fight Basilisk and Death Adder. They're ultimately taken down and brought to the Hood's hideout. There, the Hood tells Frank that if he kills Bridge, he will resurect his family and Microship's one too. He refuses and Microship kills Bridge. Frank makes a vilain torch his family and fights the Hood. When the Hood is about to kill him, Frank threatens his family. The Hood lets him go and tells him Henry is the son of Jigsaw. Frank dumps Henry. Punisher Annual #01 (2009) Lascivious and Letha enter a therapy group and make everyone kill each other to test their new powers. Frank disguised as a FBI agent comes to see the crime scene. Henry helps him track the killers. They try to mind control him so he would shoot himself but their power fails. Spider-Man sees the fight and gets controlled by the girls to kill the Punisher. Finally the Punisher breaks Spider-Man mind control and the girls escape. Punisher #011 (2009) Monsters pick up Frank's corpse pieces and escape H.A.M.M.E.R. in the Morlocks tunnel. Morbius revive Frank as a kind of Frankenstein monster and ask for his help on behalf of all the monsters. The Punisher refuses and leaves. Punisher War Journal Punisher War Journal #01 (2006) Stiltman puts under arrest some mobsters the Punisher was targetting. The Punisher kills Stilt-Man. GW Bridge sends a S.H.I.E.L.D. squad after Frank Castle in the sewers. Later, he rescues Spider-Man severly beaten by supervillains and brings him to Captain America. Punisher War Journal #02 (2006) After a heated discussion, Frank Castle joins the Resistance and fights along Captain America. When two supervillains come to Captain America, he kills them immediatly. Punisher War Journal #03 (2006) The Punisher is banned from the Resistance. He fights the Rhino. The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #01 (2009) The Marvels Project #02 (2009) The Angel starting a vigilante carreer. Phantom Bullet is killed. The Human Torch (Jim Hammond) wants to join the police. The Marvels Project #03 (2009) Jim Hammond is now a policeman with great success. The Marvels Project #04 (2010) The Ferret gets killed when investigating nazi spies. His body is found by the Angel. Origin of Steve Rogers retold. The nazis organize the murder of Pr Erskine. Secret Warriors Secret Warriors #010 (2010) Phobos witness his father battling a monster with the Mighty Avengers. Daisy recruits Phobos. Phobos fights the Skrulls and reacts to the introduction of the Dark Avengers. Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spider-Man #028 (2006) Octopus is furious to know the real identity of Spider-Man and goes to fight him. Sensational Spider-Man #029 (2006) Various villains go after Spider-Man. Sensational Spider-Man #032 (2007) Spider-Man fights the Rhino. MJ's Mac Beth production is cancelled due to security issues. Sensational Spider-Man #033 (2007) Jungle Club, the Bowery. Rhino have dinner. Sensational Spider-Man #034 (2007) Black Cat visit the motel where the Parkers are staying incognito. She and the Puma manage to peacefully stop the Rhino from destroying a neighborood. Sensational Spiderman #035 (2007) The Tombs. A Spider-Man copycat gets arrested by the police. In jail he starts having some strange mutation on his stomach. Spider-Man breaks in and takes him to the hospital. Sensational Spiderman #035 (2007) Spider-Man meets Doc Connors. A Spider-Man copycat kills himself while swinging. Sensational Spiderman #035 (2007) Lower east side. Zabo kidnaps Jordan Harrison and his girlfriend. Sensational Spiderman #036 (2007) Spider-Man tries to put some sense in his copycat now transforming in a giant spider. Doc Connors studies his mutation. Detective Jonas Fogg has captured a handful of Spider-Man copycats. Zabo is kidnapping young men. Peter has lunch with Reed Richards who tells him where to search for the origins of all the copycats. Sensational Spiderman #037 (2007) Black Cat helps the Police find all the Spider-Men created by Hyde. Sensational Spiderman #038 (2007) Flashblack to Eddie Brock being a reporter. Brock is dying of cancer in the same hospital as Aunt May. Spider-Man does some crimefighting and meets Madame Web. Brock decides he needs to kill Aunt May. Sensational Spiderman #039 (2007) Eddie Brock kills a nurse. Peter Parker meets Aunt May. Peter does a seance with Madame Web to try to find Aunt May's spirit. Eddie Brock can't kill Aunt May and tries to commit suicide. Peter saves him. Sensational Spiderman #040 (2007) Flashback to Peter Parker/Spider-Man defining moments. Peter visits Aunt May at the hospital. Outside he meets the embodiment of Death and talks with it. Sensational Spiderman Annual #01 (2007) Hopper's Diner. Peter Parker meets Detective Lamont. S.W.O.R.D. S.W.O.R.D. #02 (2010) Joe Ego is apprehended. Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #518 (2010) A young homeless mutant is killed by a Predator X. Vengeance of The Moon Knight Vengeance of The Moon Knight #01 (2009) Moon Knight reappears in NYC and stops a bank robbery.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Vengeance_of_the_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_1 Vengeance of the Moon Knight #02 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Vengeance_of_the_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_2 Vengeance of the Moon Knight #03 (2010) Marlene is attacked by robbers as she works late in the museum. Moon Knight who came to check on her stops them. 18th Precinct . Spider-Man is going to deliver a criminal to the precinct but finds a group attached outside, courtesy of Moon Knight. Late at night, Jake Lockley wakes up from a nightmare. Bushman steals a gas truck and ignites a large fire in the city.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Vengeance_of_the_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_3 Vengeance of the Moon Knight #04 (2010) Frenchie get mugged but he beats his assailants up. As he gets home, Jake Lockley sees the government files on him his butler found and gets the news of the widespread fires and riots. He perpares to fly out but Frenchie gets there to help him. As he fights the lunatics, Moon Knights gets surrounded and asks support from Frenchie but he can't fly in because the sky is full of crows.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Vengeance_of_the_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_4 War Machine War Machine #011 (2010) Norman Osborn watches War Machine's trial on TV. Wolverine Wolverine #042 (2006) Logan has dinner in a sushi bar. X-Factor X-Factor #200 (2010) Valeria and Franklin Richards hire X-Factor to find their mother and investigate the strange behaviour of their father. Monet comes visiting the New York branch and discovers Longshot in one of the morgue's drawers, where he is resting. She then meets Darwin who tells her about the meeting with the Richards over at the Baxter Building. Val Cooper arrives and tells Monet that her father has been taken prisoner by terrorists who want her in exchange. When he's back from the Richards meeting, Madrox shows Longshot a boby pin he's found in the fantasticar. He uses his power to see what happened. X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Gambit #01 (2009) In the sewers, the Marauders slaughter the Morlocks. Gambit tries to rebel and saves a mutant child. References Category:New York City 616 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:HYDRA Category:NYPD Category:Templated articles v1.04